


Connections

by FeigningMischief



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humanity, Poetry, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeigningMischief/pseuds/FeigningMischief
Summary: Humans are funny creatures...





	Connections

Humans are funny creatures

 

When we are alone we feel the need to belong

When we belong we feel the need to be alone

It’s so incredibly difficult for us to find a middle ground between social dehydration and drowning

We constantly reach out, desperately eager to make ties with people

Yet we hate the idea of being tied up

There are no strings on me; I’m free

 

We stubbornly yield to society’s whims

Yet verbally revolt against the idea of conforming

We aim to stand out among our peers but are terrified of being noticed.

We all believe in the uniting power of love

Yet the only time we agree is when we hate a common enemy.

We're always raining on someone's parade.

 

That’s the pathetic fallacy of humanity; we are an oxymoronic race.

That is, we’re morons that breathe oxygen.


End file.
